goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Eric misbehaves at KFC
Characters Eric-himself Ivy-Alan Eric's dad-Diesel Cathy-Steven Dad-Simon Kate-herself News Anchor-Susan Rosie-Salli Plot Eric's sister Ivy gave herself new vocal cords so they can go to KFC. When they got there, Eric ordered 20 chicken strips, mashed potatoes and a Mountain Dew. The Mountain Dew was sold out so the clerk offered Eric a Pepsi instead but Eric destroyed KFC. They were on the news Transcript Ivy: I'm Ivy. Before you watch this video, I got myself new vocal cords so now my voice is Alan. Anyway, Eric wants KFC but that is not happening. Eric: Ivy, can I go to KFC? Ivy: Eric, no we are not going to KFC! Just because you think it was funny for you and your brother to kill Barney, that was my favorite character! Eric: I want KFC! I want KFC! I want KFC! I want KFC! Ivy: Shut up Eric! We are not going to KFC! Eric's dad: Ivy there is no food in the house. Ivy: Did you hear that Eric, our father says that there is no food in the house. We can go to KFC. (at KFC) Cathy: What can I get you? Eric: I'll have 20 chicken strips mashed potatoes and a large Mountain Dew. Cathy: I'm sorry but there is no more Mountain Dew. Eric: What? Cathy: Don't feel bad. Have a Pepsi. Eric: Why? Ivy: There is no more Mountain Dew. Have a Pepsi! Eric (Kidaroo's voice): I DON'T WANT PEPSI! YOU THINK I AM THIRSTY FOR PEPSI! I WANT MY MOUNTAIN DEW! Ivy: Stop being a brat! You can either have a Pepsi or nothing! Eric: LET'S PUT IT THIS WAY! WHY DON'T YOU ENGAGE ME? (in car) Eric: I am sorry Ivy. Ivy: Apologies unnacepted! You knew what was wrong so you are not sorry! Eric: Can we at least go back to KFC to get 20 chicken strips, mashed potatoes and a Pepsi instead? Ivy: No, in fact KFC was destroyed and police cars, firetrucks and helicopters were on the scene! Eric: I am sorry! Ivy: You are not sorry and one of my friends Kate called and said she doesn't want to be anywhere near you! Her and her son Dad were trying to eat at KFC but you threw them out! Eric: Ivy, my life sucks! Ivy: Serves you right for destroying KFC! Now it's time for the news! (at News Studio) News Anchor: I am Lucy Samantha McCall and let's talk about the news. A boy named Eric Smith freaked out at KFC and destroyed the place. With me is Rosie McDonnell Thompson. Rosie, can you tell me what happened? Rosie: Yes, KFC is destroyed. Let me show you inside. (in KFC) Rosie: As you can see, the tables are destroyed and the food and drinks have been soiled. With me is the clerk of KFC but she doesn't look fine to me. Tell me your name and how you got your voice. Cathy: I am Cathy Abigail McCarthy! I am Dylan's little sister! My original voice was Shy Girl but my parents changed my voice to Steven when I tried to put a diaper on my brother! Also, they made me work for KFC as well since Steven Cage quit his job! Rosie: Tell me what happened. Cathy: Well, it's a story that will give me nightmares! A boy named Eric Smith walked into KFC and he ordered 20 chicken strips, mashed potatoes and a large Mountain Dew! There was no more Mountain Dew so I offered him a Pepsi! Then he got mad and had to engage his sister Ivy! She said, "Stop it" but he wouldn't listen! Then he went out of control and kicked a lot of customers out! He knocked me to the floor! It was even worse when my brother sent me to Bowser's castle! News Anchor: Thanks for sharing that Cathy. I hope you feel better. Now we know who the suspect is. It was Eric Smith. With me is Eric and his sister Ivy. I heard that Ivy got herself vocal cords to make herself sound like Alan. Ivy: I did that because I wanted to look suitable! I also don't know why my brother Eric freaked out all because there was no more Mountain Dew! Eric: But Ivy! It's their own fault! I didn't get what I wanted! Ivy: That doesn't matter Eric! Just because a silly thing makes you destroy KFC, which involved kicking customers out, we are banned from going to KFC forever! Category:Grounded Stuff Category:2015 videos